Peepa Pige (series)
Peepa Pige is a ripoff of the children's series Peppa Pig. It is a badly drawn version of the show with differently named characters. |image1 = Peepa Pige Logo.png|2013-2015 Peepa_Pige_new_logo.png|2018-present |genre = Comedy|based_on = Peppa Pig|creator = Doomes.desean, Oreo-And-Eeyore|country_of_origin = US, UK|no_of_seasons = 5|no_of_episodes = 102 (2 pilot episodes)|running_time = * 5 minutes (formerly) * 25-28 minutes|production_company = *Circle And Triangle Productions *MTM Enterprises|original_network = *7 Soda Central *Anima Kids (season 1-4) *Matrix (season 5)|original_release = January 12, 2013 - 2015 (season 1-3) May 3, 2018 - present (reboot)}} Characters Main * Peepa * Geeeeerge * Moomy * Deeady * Radar The Narrator * Oreo-And-Eeyore Secondary * Boi Bull * Soozy Shiip * MatthewSmarter * Meestur Poetaito * Peedao Pinny * MTM logo * Caneeda Cai Recurring * Air Luftai * Miles Kelman * Agent Oblivion Vehicles * Zkidz Locations Houses * Peepa's House * Soozy's House Restauraunts * Pige-Fil-A New end-credit style See it on https://giphy.com/gifs/credits-XIRLjWSJPdzQSi6he9 A new end-credit style for Peepa Pige, likewise to go on air alongside its accompanying logo in 2019, is being conceptualized. Unfortunately, it was scrapped in early August 2018 due to its genericism. Episode Guide Season 1 (2013) # Muudy Pudlights - Peepa and Geeeeerge jump in Muudy Pudlights, series premiere. # Tee Scwarcoff - Peepa does the Charlie Charlie challenge. # Altun Eyeland - Alton Islanders invade Peepa's house. # Feee Irealndtatos - Peepa's family is poor, and she sells $3 Irealndtatos to make money. # Altun Eyeland II - The return of the Alton Islanders. # Milkz 4evur - Peepa goes on a milking rampage. # Deeady Looses Hes 720 Cwalitii Glasses - Deeady loses his 720 cwalitii glasses. # Meestur Poetaito Cuuhms Two Bwai - Meestur Poetaito opens Poetaito Cettii. # Puncaikz - Peppa's family eat Puncaikz. # Duhm Waizz Tooh Peepa - Parody of DWTD, 10th episode special. # Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee - Peepa goes to Pacman and Pinky's wedding party. # Soozee Shиp's Puhtaitoh - Soozee shows Peepa her Potato. # Peepa's Seckaint Noo Vraind - Peepa and Soozee become friends. # Peepa Reintz Awn Baahtle Four Jream Ireland Hewmineyezd - Humanized object show characters drop by Peepa's house. # Peepa Kehts Wij - Peepa gets rich. # Peepa And The Keebler - Peepa meets Kipper. # Peepa Ent Za Pootis - Peepa befriends Heavy. # Geeeeerge Wihtz Za Jagbod - Geeeeerge gets a lottery ticket. # Peepa Voreses Plenties Vorses Zawmmbees Hiirows - PvZ Heroes characters drop by Peepa's house. # Peepa Trifft Peppa - Peepa meets Peppa, series 1 finale. Season 2 (2014) # Peepa Miidz Oreo-And-Eeyore - Peepa meets Oreo-And-Eeyore. # Vrietai - It is Friday, Peepa's last day of the school. # Ze Zkuel Viit # Ihd Wuzz Uhh Peepagzedint! # Altun Eyeland III - The second return of the Alton islanders. # Peepa Reintz Awn Ineinihmit Ihnzanihtee Hewmineyezd # Soopah Peepa Maikurr - Peepa plays Super Mario Maker. # Peepa Khoes Two Mane Uhvend # Peepa Keelz A Vrawg # Peepa Khose To Tissneeleiint # Peepa Eint Ze Larriboi # Wiibolz - Everyone in Peepaverse (except OAE and Geeeeerge) get turned to weebles, OAE and Geeeeerge have to find a way to turn them back to their original form. # Peepa Ckose Two Idoli - Peepa's family goes to Idoli, 3 part special. # Ze Helidai - Peepa celebrated Creesmus # Peepa And Zherek - Peepa gets in Shrek's swamp, triggering Shrek. # Ze Blaichroop - Peepa drinks bleach # Geeeeerge's Cold - Geeeeerge gets a cold. # Washing - Moomy Pige and Peepa puts clothes in the wash machine. # Altun Eyeland IV - The third return of the Alton Islanders. # Tossed Friday - Peepa's last day of 3rd grade. Season 3 (2015) # Peepa's Neuo Freinnd - Peepa meets a new friend. Season 4 (2018) (May 3, 2018 - August 20, 2018) Pilot # The New Look - Everybody gives a new look. # Peepa's New Grammar - Peepa and her family, her friends change his/her grammar for a new year's resolution. Official #Peepa and the Cat - Peepa comes to her aunt's house, but Peepa's aunt has a scary cat. #Sports Day #Underwater Temple - Inside the local pool, Peepa and Geeeeerge discover an ancient temple. #Lapis' Great Depression - A new resident moves to Lapis, but her appearance makes everyone in Lapis sad, OAE and Geeeeerge come up with plans to get rid of her. #Repleasure Island - Peepa and Geeeeerge try to reopen UK's former amusment park Pleasure Island #Alton Island V - The fourth return of the Alton Islanders. #Work and Play - Moomy and Deeady goes to work, the kids goes to play but the kids can work as well. #Gametrapped - Peepa gets stuck inside of Baldi's Basics. #Going in the Sea - Peepa and her family goes to the sea, but it goes wrong with George. #Peepa's Pie - Geeeeerge throws pies at Peepa until she gets "Piephobia". Oreo-And-Eeyore goes to find a cure. #Seven: Eleven - During a prank, Peepa rigs all the clocks to say 7:00pm. This prank makes Geeeeerge think it's still before his bedtime, when it's really 11:07pm. #We Have Lost Sound - Peepa watches TV until a technical difficulties screen appears. #Why We Hate TLH - Some user launches a meteor to the Peepaverse that can turn everyone into a TLH character, OAE, Peepa and Geeeeerge buddy up to stop the meteor. #PopClap - Peepa and friends try to make EA stop owning PopCap and rehire George Fan. #Don't Tell Emily - Peepa makes a game about beating up Lincoln Loud and everyone in Lapis enjoys it. But triggers Emily and Edmond Elephant. #Parcelist - The Lapis Postman gets sick, Geeeeerge replaces it for the day. #Going Egg - Peppa sends the Dr. Eggman virus to every computer in Lapis. #Waspward - OAE's Mansion gets infested with wasps, Peepa tries to get rid of the wasps. #A Tree in Her House - Peepa finds her house is covered in trees. #Pumped Up Kicks - Peepa and Geeeeerge's last day of fifth grade goes horribly wrong with a school shooting. Season finale Season 5 (August 24, 2018 - December 5, 2018) Note: This season premiered on Matrix in Peppaland and New Porkville due to Anima Kids shifting focus off of animation. #Pige-Plexed! - Peepa and Geeeeerge realize Oreo-And-Eeyore has gone missing, although it is only a prank by Deeady. #Alton Island VI - The fifth return of the Alton Islanders. #Sun Festival - The annual sun festival is ruined when Peepa buys alot of rainsticks. #Weddings are Torture - E&E and Lincoln get married, Peepa and OAE try to ruin it. #Permanent Nightmares - Oreo-And-Eeyore meets Walter, Elvira and Bobo, but they're three headed, which gives him nightmares, Peepa must fix this situation #Peepsi Bleach Flavored - Peepa starts selling Peepsi Bleach. #Alton Island VII - The sixth return of the Alton Islanders. #Attached - Deaady and Soozii merge into one. OAE, Peepa and Geeeeerge must investigate what happened. #Lodge of Piges - Geeeeerge tries to join a club. #Silly Hats Slub - Peepa starts a club. #Deaf - Moomy becomes deaf. #Rotten Bananas - Peepa starts at Rotten Bananas account. #Another WinCleaner - Peepa sends another virus to all computers in Lapis #Will Crack - Peepa starts a crack party. #Kaboom - Pige-Fil-A gets destroyed, all of Lapis must build another. #Wheat and Cheese - Peepa meets Blan, a black sheep and T-Rex, a baby mouse in pajamas. They both try to kill Peepa Pige and everyone else in Lapis, it's up to them to stop it. #Feeling T3chyy? - Lapis welcomes a resident, but Oreo-And-Eeyore has a question about him. #The Quiet House - Oreo-And-Eeyore makes a muting device and uses it on Emily Elephant and the Loud Family. #Fakality - Deaady starts a gameshow. #Code Red - Alot of disasters happen around Lapis, one hundreth episode and season finale. Season 6 (December 8, 2018) # Where a Kid can be a Kid - T-Rex, a baby mouse in blue pajamas, steals all of the cheese supply in Lapis, T3chyy gets a job as a rat exterminator and hunts him down. # Alton Island VIII - The seventh return of the Alton Islanders Games #Peepa Pige: Escape from Alton Island (September 4, 2018) DVDs and VHS tapes # Peepa Pige: 1 2 3 (November 14, 2017) # Peepa Pige: Alton Island (March 4, 2018) # Peepa Pige: The Complete Fourth Series (August 24, 2018) # Peepa Pige: Code Red (December 14, 2018) #Peepa Pige: First Five In (December 16, 2018) #Peepa Pige: The Complete Fifth Season (December 18, 2018) Episode structure # Opening (0:30 secs, formerly 0:10) < # Episode part I (7.5 minutes, formerly 5:00) < # Commercial Breaks (6 minutes) (7 minutes in season finales) > # Episode part II (7.5 minutes) > # Credits (32 secs, formerly 10) > Overall: 22:02 (minutes:seconds) Season finales (4 - present): 30:00 Old: 5:20 Keys < means here since 2013. > means here since 2018. Trivia * This series only has 3 users in it. * Before the series' release, Doomes made his first 4 sketches in 2012. * When Doomes left PPFW, a few months later, Oreo-And-Eeyore adopted the series. * A "reboot" has been announced on May 3, 2018. **The reboot's logo was made in Japan, it is animated in the United States. *Season 5 is the first season to have two Alton Island episodes with the reboot duration Gallery Peepa Promo Art Reboot.png|Promo art reboot Peepa Promo 2.png|Second art Peepa Pige family.jpg|Peepa's family. Peepa Pige Sketch 1.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Muudy Pudlights 2012 Sketch Seen In --Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee--.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee IMG 0582-1-.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Meestur Poetaito Cuuhms Two Bwai IMG 0583-1-.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Altun Eyeland C1EF8942-3081-46B2-931A-0EB9620D5645.png|Cancelled 2019 logo, fans complained that it was too ugly. Peepa is Weak.png|A scene from Peepa is Weak Peepa Reintz Awn Baahtle Four Jream Ireland Hewmineyezd screen bug.png|A scene from Peepa Reintz Awn Baahtle Four Jream Ireland Hewmineyezd Peepa Pige easter egg.png|An easter egg in Work and Play. Videos Peepa Pige|Made by ScribbledEggs Peepa Pige reboot credits|Credits Peepa Pige 2013 credits|Old end credits Poll Old, new or alternative credits? Old New Alternative All Old and New Old and Alternative New and Alternative None of the above Which era did you like best? The Unusual Era (2013-2016) The Modern Era (2018-present) None Which season was your favorite? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Category:Fanon Category:Rip-Off Category:Peepa Pige Related Category:Peppa Pig Counterparts Category:Browse